<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prelude by NoahBadwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695995">Prelude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahBadwolf/pseuds/NoahBadwolf'>NoahBadwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017), Prelude (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahBadwolf/pseuds/NoahBadwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Талантливый пианист Давид, не выдержал давления напряженной гонки за стипендией в США и покончил с собой. Его спасли, но как жить дальше не объяснили. Давиду запрещают играть, считая, что музыка снова разрушит его, но без нее нет смысла и жить. К счастью, он встречает человека, который готов в него поверить и провести через темный лабиринт, в который Давид сам себя загнал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ты очень красивый, когда говоришь про музыку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик продолжает сюжет фильма "Прелюдия", в котором сыграл Луис Хоффман (во Тьме - Йонас).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Давид мог бы написать книгу о том, почему плохо быть неудавшимся суицидником, которого вытащили из петли за пару минут до смерти.</p><p>Первым пунктом шла бы больница.<br/>
Предполагалось, что в специальном заведении ему станет лучше. Дисциплина, еда и отбой в одно и то же время, обязательные беседы с психиатром должны были со временем вернуть его к нормальной жизни. </p><p>Но вместо нормальной жизни, Давид чувствовал, его учат другому — а) признать, что он болен на голову.<br/>
б) научится жить с этим, не вредя себе и другим. </p><p>О том, чтобы вылечить слом внутри, не было и речи. Это даже не обсуждалось. Дерьмовая еда и размеренный график навевал скуку. А в скуке Давид все время чувствовал петлю на шее.</p><p>От скуки Давид перепробовал все способы, которыми можно было бы покалечить руки, раз уж самоубиться было невозможно. После каждой новой попытки контроль ужесточали и Давид вел себя хорошо, до новой возможности сунуть пальцы в дверную щель. </p><p>Это вносило в его жизнь разнообразие, а в жизнь врачей — беспокойство.</p><p>Его выгоняли гулять по часам и он выходил, садился на одну и ту же скамейку с видом на чахлый розарий и, когда было позволено, возвращался назад. Обычно к нему никто не подсаживался. Но не тогда.</p><p>Увидев, что скамейка занята, он сперва хотел уйти, но не придумал куда. К скамейке он привык. Поэтому Давид сел с краю, сложил руки на груди, чтобы не сразу замерзнуть и стал ждать звонка назад. </p><p>Незнакомец курил, сидя на спинке, как на жердочке. Давид сглотнул. Сигарет ему не давали, опасаясь, что он станет себя ими прижигать. Он искоса посмотрел на вторженца, оценивая, не сотрудник ли он.</p><p>Незнакомец носил кожаную куртку канареечного цвета и темные джинсы, из под которых торчали оранжевые носки и ничего похожего на форму или бейджик. Может, чуть постарше его самого. Волосы набок закрывают лицо. Куртка с очень длинными рукавами. </p><p>— Можно сигарету? — спросил Давид.</p><p>Незнакомец посмотрел на него, как будто только что заметил. У него были серые круглые глаза, очень внимательные.</p><p>— У меня последняя, — сказал он, глядя Давиду прямо в лицо. Это было странно и как-то непривычно. Мама отводила взгляд. Врачи и медсестры тоже обычно отводили взгляд. Коллеги по несчастью никогда и никому не смотрели в глаза. </p><p>А этот — смотрел так, будто они уже знакомы.</p><p>— Ладно, — Давид отвернулся, но незнакомец вдруг сказал:</p><p>— Да нет, возьми, — и отдал ему свою сигарету, выкуренную наполовину. Растерявшись, Давид ее взял, решил, что курить хочется слишком сильно, чтобы выкобениваться и жадно затянулся. Он хотел сказать спасибо, но незнакомец уже ушел. </p><p>Встреча оставила внутри какое-то новое чувство. Это событие было первым настоящим с самого прибытия в больницу.</p><p>Назавтра скамейка была пуста. И через день. Когда на третий день, Давид увидел сидящего на спинке парня, он невольно ускорил шаг.</p><p>— Я не поблагодарил, — сказал он вместо "привет" или "здравствуйте".</p><p>Парень поднял голову, увидел его и улыбнулся. </p><p>— Ну да, я же ушел. Будешь? — в этот раз пачка была полная и Давид получил целую сигарету. </p><p>Скурив ее за минуту, он почувствовал сначала облегчение, потом горечь. Даже такую мелочь, как покурить, ему не разрешают. Спасибо, нашелся нормальный человек, но как жаль, что он тут не каждый день.</p><p>— Я Макс, — сказал парень.</p><p>— Давид.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Макс затянулся и сказал. — Если ответишь на вопрос, дам тебе ещё сигарету. </p><p>Вот тут Давиду захотелось встать и уйти. Ещё чего не хватало. Ему доставало бесед с психиатром и нездорового любопытства всех остальных. Но Макс неожиданно улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.</p><p>— Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать. Я не врач и не практикант. Просто любопытствующий, которого можно послать. </p><p>— Ладно, — напряжение не пропало, но стало немного спокойнее. — Если вопрос несложный.</p><p>— Зачем ты калечишь руки? </p><p>Давид посмотрел на повязки. Правая снова в гипсе, свежем. Прошлый он сломал дверью. Он пожал плечами. </p><p>— Это сложный вопрос. </p><p>— Понял, — легко ответил Макс и протянул ему сигарету. Может то, что он не настаивал на ответе так сыграло, но рот у Давида открылся сам собой:</p><p>— Мне не дают играть. Мне не нужны руки, если они не могут играть. </p><p>Странное чувство. Макс в ответ просто посмотрел на него, но Давид почувствовал себя лучше. Не глупым подростком, не знающим чего хочет, не ребенком с гиперфиксацией, который захотел отнять у себя жизнь. Словом, не тем, кем его видели другие. Он много раз говорил с врачом о своих проблемах, но лучше себя почувствовал только, когда рассказал о руках незнакомцу и он не стал его жалеть. Просто услышал. Очень серьезно. </p><p>— Ты музыкант. — Макс не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Что за инструмент?</p><p>— Я пианист, — горько ответил Давид. — Был им.</p><p>— Почему тебе не дают играть?</p><p>— Думают, станет хуже. Говорят, мне надо отвлечься, переключится. Отрастить себе новую шкуру. — он криво улыбнулся. — А в музыке у меня слишком много...гештальтов. </p><p>Макс вдруг сказал:</p><p>— Ты очень красивый, когда говоришь про музыку. </p><p>И пока Давид соображал, нахуя он это сказал, Макс спрыгнул со скамейки и ушел.</p><p>Давид много думал потом. Сигарету выкурил тайком, ближе к вечеру, готовясь к бессонной ночи. От успокоительных спать хотелось все время, но нормально заснуть не получалось. Бессонница мучила его вторую неделю. Поэтому стук в окно он услышал сразу, поднял голову с подушки, думая что это дерево или птица, и вздрогнул всем телом, поняв что за окном человек. Знакомый человек. </p><p>— Открывай! — прошипел Макс. </p><p>Давид подчинился. </p><p>— Как ты?..тут второй этаж!</p><p>— Пошли со мной, — сказал Макс. — Тут карниз крепкий, а там вон сторожка, с крыши спрыгнем. Охранник с другой стороны здания на обходе, пошли. </p><p>Давид сам не знал, почему послушал. Может, транквилизаторы и дисциплина сделали из него ведомого. Может причина в том, что Макс ему нравился. Может ещё что-то. </p><p>Они спустились вниз, прокрались вдоль забора к калитке. Макс достал ключи и бесшумно ее отворил. За забором была темная улица. И свобода.</p><p>— Мне нельзя сбегать, — сказал Давид, мешкая. Идти некуда. Его очень быстро найдут. Мама расстроится. </p><p>Больше всего было жалко маму.</p><p>— А мы вернёмся, никто ничего и не заметит, — пообещал Макс и протянул его за собой и Давид дал себя увести.</p><p> Они перебежали улицу, зашли во дворы. Там Макс открыл дверь в подвал. </p><p>— Идёшь?</p><p>Ночь. Далеко от безопасной больницы. Парень, странноватый, которого едва знаешь, ведёт тебя в подвал. </p><p>"А к черту", - Подумал Давид, - "Беру". </p><p>Они спустились по темной лестнице, Макс светил телефоном. Ничего толком кроме лестницы видно не было. </p><p>— Стой тут. — сказал Макс и вместе с единственным источником света метнулся куда-то в сторону. На мгновение Давид остался в темноте и на него снова накатил сюрреализм происходящего, но потом вспыхнула лампочка под потолком и Давид перестал думать. </p><p>Кроме хлама по стенам, инструментов и рабочей одежды, в подвале стояло фортепиано. Старое, как советский союз, все в дурацких наклейках, но оно показалось Давиду самой прекрасной штукой на земле.</p><p>— Оно было здорово расстроено, хорошо что ты не слышал, у тебя бы наверное сердце разорвалось, — сказал Макс. — Но я попросил кое-кого и оказалось что оно небезнадежно. Попробуешь?</p><p>— Это...мне? — Давид не мог отвести глаз от инструмента. </p><p>— Ага. Тебе. Я скоро вернусь.</p><p>Затоптали по лестнице шаги и когда Давид обернулся, Макс уже ушел. Исчезать он умел прекрасно.</p><p>"И делать подарки".</p><p>Давид подошёл к инструменту, погладил крышку, поднял ее. Пожелтевшие клавиши потрескались, но нажимались легко, без труда. И звучало фортепиано прекрасно. </p><p>Давид сел, положил руки на клавиши, не играя, просто глядя на них, на фоне черно-белого инструмента. </p><p>Почувствовал что плачет, сердито вытер слезы, поднял ту руку, где пальцы были в сносном состоянии и медленно, как ученик, сыграл гамму. </p><p>Через два часа рука болела нещадно, но голова была пустой, а сердце, впервые за долгое время, спокойным. </p><p>Давид даже не вздрогнул, когда вернулся Макс, сунул ему в руку пакет со льдом и отвёл обратно в больницу. </p><p>Давид был в такой прострации, что снова не успел сказать спасибо. Новый гипс он не стал ломать. И прописанную физиотерапию для пальцев стал делать сколько положено. Врач его похвалил. Медсестры стали улыбаться. </p><p>Через три дня Макс снова сидел на скамейке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Нахуй Баха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Полегчало? — спросил Макс, протягивая сигарету.</p><p>— Ты не представляешь, что для меня сделал, — искренне ответил Давид.</p><p>Макс широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я рад. Да ты и выглядишь лучше.</p><p>— А зачем ты...не знаю откуда у тебя ключи и вообще, но ты здорово рисковал. Зачем ты мне помог?</p><p>Макс пожал плечами. </p><p>— Ты так говорил о музыке, что я подумал нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы позволить тебе играть. Вот и все. Без музыки ты выглядел очень хрупким. Больно смотреть. </p><p>Он лучезарно улыбнулся снова глядя Давиду прямо в лицо. Теперь это не смущало.</p><p>— Был бы ты моим врачом, может не пришлось бы тут торчать. </p><p>— Будь я твоим врачом, ты бы тут ни дня не провел. Это место лучше не сделает. Лучше пойдем сегодня еще поиграем. </p><p>— Ладно, — Давид так обрадовался, что мир вдруг перестал казаться таким дерьмовым местом. — Только...слушай, я понимаю, ты и так для меня уже много делаешь, просто…</p><p>— Говори.</p><p>— Ты не мог бы достать для меня ноты? — мучительно краснея сказал Давид.</p><p>— Конечно, а в чем проблема-то? Ты как будто просишь секс-куклу туда приволочь.</p><p>— Просто...Раньше я все играл наизусть. И вообще с нотами, как школьник. Я все забыл начисто после… </p><p>Давид неопределенно коснулся шеи. </p><p>— Да брось, после такого немудрено не только Шуберта забыть, — беззлобно усмехнулся Макс, — пиши что достать. </p><p>Давид записал на бумажке из сигаретной пачки все, что туда уместилось и...Баха. Того самого сраного Баха, которого тогда так и не смог. К вечеру от так разволновался, что не уснул бы, даже если бы попытался. </p><p>Все повторилось, Макс снова деликатно оставил его одного с инструментом, на крышке которого ждали ноты — почти все что он хотел и почему-то Бетховен.</p><p>— Для тебя наверное попса, — сказал Макс, — но мне нравится и я почему-то взял. Забей.</p><p>— Спасибо, — ответил Давид, но Макс уже шел по лестнице. </p><p>"Сюр", — думал он. — "Сюр". </p><p>Пальцы не слушались, но что-то получилось. Давид был терпелив, но за Баха пока даже не брался. Не сейчас. </p><p>Макс водил его к инструменту ещё два раза, через каждые три дня. Каждый раз часа на два, после всегда приносил лед и быстро, но внимательно осматривал его руки, как будто они были для него каким-то индикатором. Это не казалось странным. По правде говоря, все мысли Давида занимала музыка, все остальное отошло на второй план. </p><p>На пятую встречу с фортепиано он взялся за Баха и потерпел чудовищное фиаско.</p><p>"Каша", — зло думал он, повторяя раз за разом. — "Гребаная, пресная каша. И ты сам Давид из каши. Даже покончить с собой не смог". </p><p>Он зло сдёрнул руки с инструмента и с силой сжал пальцы левой руки. Гипс сняли неделю назад, но они все ещё ныли, и, как казалось Давиду, нихера не слушались. </p><p>И не послушаются. Дерьмо он, а не пианист. Он зло ударил рукой по инструменту и услышал шаги на лестнице. </p><p>— Уже пора? — глухо спросил Давид. </p><p>— Нет, — Макс вдруг без предупреждения взял его за руку и посмотрел на сбитые костяшки. — И нахуя?</p><p>Давид поднял на него злые глаза. </p><p>— Тебе-то что? Какая разница? Какой во всем этом смысл? Зачем ты вообще меня сюда водишь, что это за гребаная игра такая?!</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, Макс вдруг улыбнулся, но не насмешливо, а победно, как будто услышал то, что давно хотел. </p><p>— Иди-ка сюда, — сказал он, без труда поднял Давида с банкетки и вдруг обнял. — Расслабься. Тут не экзамен. Никто на тебя не смотрит. </p><p>Расслабиться? Он шутит что ли?! Давид чувствовал, что все его тело налилось безысходностью. Навязчиво тянуло напиться и повеситься. Второй раз даже у такого кретина должно получиться. Может получится уговорить Макса отвести его туда, где можно напиться для храбрости.</p><p>— Что тебе сделал Бах? — спросил Макс, продолжая держать его. Он был теплый. И совсем не напрягал. Это было приятно.</p><p>Давид помнил. Все время об этом думал. Мастер класс. Отвратительный, унизительный. Горечь поднялась в горле.</p><p>— Не Бах, — ответил он. И вдруг сам все рассказал. Слова лились сами собой, так легко и Давид подумал — ну и хрень. Как же мерзко и грубо это было.  Не так уж хреново он играл, пусть не блестяще, но оно не стоило такого разноса. Пиздец.</p><p>— Сам не знаю, почему это рассказываю. — вдруг сказал он, успев пригреться в руках Макса. Странно. Но хорошо.</p><p>— Понял, — вздохнул Макс, отстранился и очень естественным жестом убрал волосы с его лица. — Нахуй этого урода и его слова. Скорее всего он просто выебывался на публике. Хочешь играй Баха, хочешь не играй. Никто не заставляет отыграть его идеально, чтобы доказать, что он был не прав. </p><p>— Какого черта ты не мой врач? — спросил Давид. </p><p>Макс пожал плечами и дал ему лёд. Давид приложил его к ноющим костяшкам.</p><p>— Зачем ты это делаешь? </p><p>— Ты мне нравишься, — ответил Макс, — Не буду скрывать. Правда, когда я тебя впервые увидел, ты мне совсем не понравился. Мне показалось ты из тех, кто дождется, когда от него отстанут и выпустят из больнички, чтобы закончить дело. Но потом я понял, что ошибся. Когда ты заговорил про музыку, мне захотелось схватить тебя в охапку, унести туда где тепло и до конца жизни кормить персиками.</p><p>— О... — пробормотал Давид.</p><p>— Я совсем не маньяк, — усмехнулся Макс. — Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, и ты мне ничего не должен, договорились? Просто ты мне нравишься и я хочу тебе помочь. </p><p>Давид не знал что на это отвечать. Макс его огорошил. Он и не думал, что может производить на других такое сильное впечатление, всегда считал себя серой мышью. Все что он умел это играть и то…</p><p>— Хочешь, сыграю Бетховена? — вдруг спросил он. Правильно Давид, не знаешь что сказать — играй.</p><p>— Хочу, — честно ответил Макс. Давид по глазам догадался, что хочет, но просить бы сам не стал. </p><p>— Ладно, — Давид снова сел, выбрал наугад и заиграл Лунную сонату. Просто, торжественно, красиво. </p><p>И даже тут схреновело. Ушибленная левая никак не хотела нормально брать аккорд. Давид почувствовал, что снова заводится.</p><p>— Давай я, — вдруг сказал Макс и легко набрал аккорд. От неожиданности Давид продолжил играть правой и доиграл до конца на удивление чисто для первого раза. Макс играл невозмутимо и легко, как будто ничего такого в этом не было.</p><p>— Ты пианист? </p><p>— Нет, — ответил Макс. — Мама была. </p><p>— Была? — спросил Давид, не подумав, что надо затормозить. </p><p>— Она покончила с собой, — ответил Макс безо всякого выражения. На лице у него не дернулся ни один мускул. </p><p>Давид будто прирос к месту.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Не надо, — Макс пожал плечами. — Иногда я играл вместе с ней. Бетховена она любила, но иногда была слишком пьяная, чтобы брать аккорд. Попробуешь меня пожалеть и вот тогда я правда обижусь. </p><p>— Не буду. </p><p>Дорогу до больницы Давид молчал. У окна, где Макс обычно уходил, он сказал:</p><p>— Я не она.</p><p>— Я в курсе. — Макс вздохнул, — я не пытаюсь спасти ее, спасая тебя. Она была хреновой матерью и Бетховен это единственное хорошее, что я помню. Ты это другое.</p><p>Давид продолжал смотреть на него с сомнением. Может это все неправильно. Может игры в психологию слишком далеко зашли. Он вдруг подумал, не делает ли Макс себе всем этим хуже. </p><p>— Спасибо что водишь меня туда. Я правда очень благодарен. Ты уже сделал для меня больше, чем вся эта больничка вместе взятая. </p><p>— Но?... — терпеливо спросил Макс.</p><p>— Но я не думаю что это...я не уверен больше, что это хорошая идея. Я не...не могу тебе ничего обещать. </p><p>— Ты хочешь играть?</p><p>— Я не...</p><p>— Да просто ответь, черт возьми. </p><p>— Да, хочу. — честно ответил Давид. Он даже представить себя не мог без этих, пусть преступно редких, но живительных вылазок. </p><p>— Вот и играй. Обещать ты ничего и не должен, я уже объяснил. </p><p>Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, снова, не прощаясь. Может, настойчивость с которой он повторял, что ничего не нужно, так подействовала. Может облегчение от того, что Бах его отпустил. Может ещё что. </p><p>— Погоди, — остановил его Давид. Макс вздохнул и повернулся к нему.</p><p>Давид осторожно обнял его лицо ладонями. Вспомнить бы ещё, как это делается. </p><p>Давид неуверенно, как в первый раз, коснулся губами его губ. Да почему "как в первый", он впервые целовался с парнем всерьез, а не спьяну. </p><p>Макс отнял его руки от лица. </p><p>— Ну и нахрена? — прошептал он. Его лицо все ещё было в считанных сантиметрах от лица Давида.</p><p>—  Хочется, — честно сказал он.</p><p>Макс приподнял бровь и осторожно, очень нежно провел пальцем по его нижней губе, обводя ее. Давид сглотнул вдруг пересохшее горло.</p><p>— Я же просил меня не жалеть. — сказал Макс.</p><p>— Я не… — Макс не дал ему договорить, прильнув к его губам. Давид задохнулся от неожиданности и ответил, не оставаясь в долгу. Макс целовал его ласково и настойчиво, так как не целуют впервые. Он не спрашивал разрешения, не пытался показать себя или обозначить позицию — он просто целовал, потому что хотел сделать что-то приятное. Чутко и очень нежно. </p><p>Давид так офигел, что не услышал, как он прошептал ему на ухо "спокойной ночи". Он глаза-то открыл только, когда Макса уже след простыл и долго стоял, глядя в темноту и улыбаясь как дурак.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ты правда веришь, что это поможет?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через два дня, едва заметив что скамейка занята, Давид побежал к Максу, не дожидаясь звонка на прогулку. </p><p>— Привет, — сказал и снова заулыбался как идиот.</p><p>— Как дела? </p><p>— Наверное, хорошо.</p><p>— “Наверное” интригует.</p><p>— Меня выписывают послезавтра. Считают, я хорошо себя веду и вообще. — Давид дернул плечом и искоса посмотрел на реакцию Макса. Тот вообще никак не отреагировал. </p><p>— Ясно. — он затянулся, — ты ведь недалеко живёшь, да? У тебя дома есть фортепиано? </p><p>— Нет, — сознался Давид. Он раньше ходил в музыкальную школу и ему давали играть там, но сейчас он не хотел туда. Даже спрашивать не хотел. </p><p>— Сам наш подвал найдёшь?</p><p>«Наш».</p><p>— Не знаю. Не уверен. Ночью все другое, — Давид нервно выпрямился и поправил отросшие волосы упавшие на лицо. </p><p>Макс молча достал свой телефон:</p><p>— Диктуй. — набрал со слов Давида номер и сбросил гудок.</p><p>— Позвони, когда захочешь поиграть, я тебя провожу. </p><p>— Только если захочу поиграть?</p><p>Макс тепло улыбнулся, глаза хитро заблестели. </p><p>— Звони когда захочешь. Или пиши. Хорошо вообще что ты рядом живешь. Я бы скучал без твоей игры.</p><p>«Проговорился», — подумал Давид. </p><p>— Ты ведь не уходил, да? Все время был за дверью. Потому и сразу услышал, как я ударил руку.</p><p>— Ага, — согласился Макс. </p><p>— Я могу и дальше играть для тебя. Я живу тут рядом и могу приходить и играть и... вообще. </p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Давид притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Он ждал этого два дня, зная, что Макс появляется на каждый третий день, но все равно страшно нервничал. Вдруг бы в этот раз не пришел. </p><p>Макс ответил, ласково придерживая его затылок. Было легко и спокойно делать это вот так просто. И ничего больше не душило. И будущее могло быть каким угодно. Пускай наступает. </p><p>— Мне пора, — сказал Макс, обнимая его. </p><p>— Приходи завтра, а? </p><p>— Ладно. Постараюсь. </p><p>Вечером после беседы, которая должна была стать последней, врач вдруг сказала. </p><p>— Видела вы подружились с Максом?</p><p>Давид почувствовал, что краска заливает его лицо, как будто врач могла узнать и обо всех вылазках ночью.</p><p>— Да, — выдавил он. — А откуда вы его знаете?</p><p>— О, у него с этим местом долгая и не очень счастливая история, — уклончиво сказала врач. — Может, он вам сам расскажет.</p><p>— Вы о его маме? </p><p>— Да, — врач посмотрела на него с любопытством, — Мы с ней дружили, до того, как ее история приобрела трагический оборот. Макс не мой пациент, но мы иногда разговариваем, когда ему нужен совет. Вы ведь знаете, что это он спас вашу жизнь?</p><p>Давид окаменел. Он знал только что кто-то вернулся в дом Стеллы раньше времени и успел вытащить его из петли и откачать до того, как погиб мозг. Он этого не помнил</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Не удивлена, что он вам не рассказал. — она посмотрела в окно. — Хотите ещё что нибудь обсудить прежде, чем мы закончим? </p><p>Давид после этого сеанса долго думал. В скуке больничного расписания оставалось только думать.</p><p>Макс пришел как и обещал и снова Давид пошел прямо к нему.</p><p>— Мог бы мне и сказать, — сказал он вместо приветствия.</p><p>Макс неопределенно пожал плечами. </p><p>— Не уверен. </p><p>— Вообще сначала я разозлился, что ты мне не сказал. Это важно. Почему ты этого не сделал?</p><p>— Очевидно же. Ты хотел уйти, я тебе помешал. С чего тебе после этого питать ко мне теплые чувства? </p><p>Логично. </p><p>— Ты сказал что сначала разозлился. А что теперь? — Макс затянулся сигаретой, не сводя с него заинтересованного взгляда.</p><p>— А теперь я подумал...у тебя очень хорошо получается меня спасать. И я не против. Согласен на персики. </p><p>— Договорились, — Макс серьезно пожал его руку и притянул к себе. — Я бы все равно тебя спасал кстати, даже если бы ты был не согласен. Даже если бы отбивался, ругался, сучил бы ножками и вообще бы сучил. </p><p>— Тебе это пригодится, если на меня снова найдет, — нервно сказал Давид.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — Макс погладил его спину, — Тепло и комфорт творят чудеса, знаешь ли. </p><p>Утром Давид собрал свой жалкий скарб и, оглядев пустую палату, неожиданно для себя расстроился. Ему не нравилось в больнице. Дело было не в еде, не в расписании, ни даже в причине, почему он сюда попал. Дух здесь был какой-то тоскливый. В таком не выздоравливают, а учатся смиряться и все несколько недель, что он был здесь, он хотел убраться отсюда.</p><p>Но снаружи был мир, в котором у него осталась куча проблем. И мама опять будет смотреть на него виновато, исподволь выискивая признаки ухудшения. И столько всего придется решать. </p><p>Выписываясь Давид чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. До момента, когда увидел в вестибюле Макса. Заметив Давида он широко улыбнулся, подошёл и прихватил его сумку. </p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? </p><p>— Я отбил у твоей матери привилегию тебя встретить.</p><p>Губы Давида сами поднялись в улыбке. Он и не думал что можно так радоваться, просто увидев кого-то. Тоска отступила с извинениями. </p><p>— Я понятия не имею как себя вести, — нервно признался Давид, когда они вышли на улицу. — Как разговаривать с людьми, которые, ну, знают. И с мамой. </p><p>— С мамой достаточно просто поговорить, — пожал плечами Макс, — Это ваши дела. А остальных они не касаются. Ты волен делать вид что ничего не было, пока не определишься как сам к этому относишься. </p><p>— А как к этому можно отнестись, — Давид поймал на себе очередной взгляд прохожего и дернул воротник рубашки, — У меня на шее все написано. Отвратительным смачным шрамом. </p><p>Макс остановился посреди улицы и Давид от неожиданности прошёл ещё пару шагов. </p><p>— Что?...</p><p>Макс провёл пальцами по его шее, оттянул воротник рубашки и посмотрел на шрам. Давид сглотнул. Он старался не смотреть туда, когда умывался, но багровая полоса со следами швов все равно бросалась в глаза.</p><p>— Да, я знаю, выглядит мерзко…</p><p>Макс наклонился, провёл носом по его шее и поцеловал чувствительную полоску кожи там, где петля оставила свой след. Давиду показалось что земля ушла у него из-под ног. Как будто разряд прострелил от шеи по всему телу. Он судорожно вдохнул. </p><p>— Мне он таким не кажется, — сказал Макс подняв голову и глядя ему в глаза, — Носи водолазки, пялиться не будут. Пошли, я знаю что тебе нужно. </p><p>Нормального человека после такого отвели бы в бар и он был бы рад. Но Давид куда больше был рад старому подвалу и фортепиано. Он открыл крышку, погладил клавиши и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. </p><p>В какой-то степени, Давиду было легко. Он точно знал, зачем пришел в мир. </p><p>— Не уходи, — попросил он Макса. </p><p>— Как скажешь, — он сел у стены и, когда Давид заиграл, закрыл глаза. </p><p>Через два с половиной часа, когда он отвёл Давида домой, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем утром. </p><p>Мама обрадовалась ему и ещё больше тому, что с ним был Макс. Он как-то сам собой расслаблял странную обстановку и убирал напряжение, буквально излучая уверенность. Когда он ушёл, напоследок ласково поцеловав Давида на прощание, часть его как будто осталась витать в воздухе. </p><p>Два дня прошли спокойно. Давид ходил в магазин, помогал маме дома, спокойно реагировал на то, как она боится оставить его одного. Возвращался к жизни, обходя в мыслях все, что предшествовало тому дню. Писал Максу по сотне сообщений в день. Ходил играть. </p><p>Потому решил что пришло время проверить почту и понял что нихрена он не вернулся к жизни. </p><p>Сообщение из приемной комиссии института — сам значок заставил его мышцы болезненно сжаться. Он открыл письмо. </p><p>«Просьба принять решение касательно текущего семестра и вашей комнаты в общежитии»… Давид пропустил почти половину. Он и думать забыл о том, что надо принимать какое-то решение по поводу учебы. </p><p>Давид закрыл ноутбук. Подумает об этом завтра. Руки едва заметно дрожали. </p><p>— Ты в порядке? — за ужином мама конечно, обратила внимание на его настроение, как он ни пытался его скрыть. Досада только увеличилась. </p><p>— Мама, ты как то связывалась с институтом, по поводу...меня?</p><p>— Я только сообщила им что случилось и о датах лечения, — ее взгляд стал каким-то испуганным. — Я не знала что делать, ведь ты...ты так стремился к этой учебе и стипендии, я не решилась ни забирать документы, ни ещё что. </p><p>— Спасибо, мама.</p><p>— Все хорошо?</p><p>— Да. Нормально. </p><p>Она бросила на него ещё один беспокойный взгляд. </p><p>Да он хотел и стремился, жопу рвал ради этой учебы. И стипендии. Играл как безумный по восемь, двенадцать часов. </p><p>Заныли руки. </p><p>И все равно не смог. Все просрал. Иногда, Давид, решает не трудолюбие, а талант, которого у тебя нет. </p><p>— Спасибо за еду. </p><p>Надо написать Максу. Нет, нельзя писать. Должен он хоть с чем-то справляться сам? Однажды уже «справился». </p><p>Давид ходил кругами по комнате, чувствуя себя все хуже и хуже. Надо написать им, продлить комнату. Продолжить учиться, закончить. Он должен, он столько сил в это вложил. Пусть и проиграл по всем фронтам, надо только постараться и может...может. </p><p>Стемнело, Давид курил на подоконнике. Дурные мысли накатывали и исчезали как бушующее море. Он пытался перетряхнуть старые ноты. Пора играть что-то серьёзное. Бетховен это круто, но в институт надо что-то большое. При мысли о Бахе голова закружилась. </p><p>Мама заходила пару раз. У него все хорошо. </p><p>Какой Бах? Какой институт? Ты забыл что было в прошлый раз? Тебя опять раздавит там как букашку, потому что ты не в себе Давид, и пианист из тебя дерьмо. Ты ошибся, когда думал что справился, вот оно все твоё «справился». Не пройдёт и года, как ты снова очутишься в петле. </p><p>Давид не заметил как снова и снова сдавливал пальцы левой руки. Когда стемнело они ныли нещадно. </p><p>Черта с два он вернётся. Надо снова сломать руку. Может, если сломать руку так, чтобы никогда не играть, не придётся возвращаться никогда. Но как это — не играть? Зачем вообще тогда жить? </p><p>Но если играть, то в институт. А он так больше не может. Никак. </p><p>Давид выбрал на кухне молоток потяжелее, тот что для отбивания мяса. Если ударить как следует, можно здорово переломать пясть. Надо только с первого раза, мама услышит стук. </p><p>Давид положил руку на стол. Ноутбук мигал рядом, напоминая о дерьме, которое ещё предстоит разбирать. Ну нет. Нахрен. </p><p>Он занёс руку и вздрогнул, увидев что в дверях кто-то стоит. </p><p>Макс явно только пришёл. Увидев его Давид почувствовал как его всего заполняет жгучий стыд. Блять. Да блять. </p><p>— Я…</p><p>— Продолжай, — вдруг ответил Макс. На его лице не промелькнуло ни жалости, ни злости, ни боли. Он смотрел на Давида серьезно, как будто он делал что-то абсолютно адекватное, а не собирался себя покалечить. — Продолжай. Но только если правда веришь, что это поможет. </p><p>Давид закусил губу до слез. Поможет? Да как это может помочь?!</p><p>— Это поможет? — спросил Макс. </p><p>Давид выронил молоток. Его трясло, силы разом кончились. В глазах стало мутно от слез и он замотал головой и инстинктивно протянул руку к Максу, пока не почувствовал что он рядом, обнимает его. </p><p>— Ну вот, — тихо сказал он и Давид зарыдал как ребёнок, цепляясь за его плечи. Ему даже стыдно уже не было, просто хреново. </p><p>— Как ты...как ты тут оказался? — спросил он, прорыдавшись. Они сидели на полу и Давид мучительно боялся выпустить Макса из объятий, потому что лицо у него наверняка опухшее и все в соплях и вообще в объятьях хорошо, можно так всегда сидеть?</p><p>— У меня шестое чувство, — усмехнулся Макс рассеянно гладя его спину. — И твоя мама волновалась. Почему сам не написал?</p><p>— Стыдно было, — признался Давид и снова шмыгнул носом, — Какая то мелочь и я опять и...а потом затянуло. Ты ведь и так столько времени на меня убил, вишу как гиря и…</p><p>Макс накрыл его рот ладонью и отнял от себя чтобы посмотреть в глаза. </p><p>— Перестань, ладно? Мне нужно знать, что с тобой все нормально. Сколько надо времени, столько и потрачу, оно мое, трачу как хочу. Ты мне нужен здоровым. Хорошо?</p><p>Давид кивнул, все ещё чувствуя себя дерьмом, не заслуживающим такого хорошего обращения. </p><p>Макс тяжело вздохнул и прислонился своим лбом к его. </p><p>— Просто поверь...Ты мне нужен. </p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Почему? А почему он сам доверяет Максу, хотя они знакомы всего ничего? Почему кроме Макса нет ближе никого на свете, почему он чувствует с ним то, что и не надеялся почувствовать хоть когда-нибудь, не знал что такие сильные чувства вообще бывают? Почему? </p><p>Может дело в смерти. В том что именно Макс его спас и это их каким-то психологическим вывертом связало. Может в том, что Макс никогда не относился к нему как другие — не винил и не боялся, что он снова с собой что-то сделает. Всерьез относился ко всему что он говорил, ни разу не обесценил его загоны. Макс ни разу ничем, ни жестом ни словом, не показал что хочет причинить ему боль. Только покой и любовь. Давид это чувствовал, но не знал, чем заслужил. Он боялся что Макс поймёт как он слаб и противен и уйдёт. </p><p>— Потому, — усмехнулся Макс и поцеловал его в висок. — Собирайся. Погуляем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Я больше не хочу умирать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они вылезли в окно, как раньше, в больнице.</p><p>Уже спустя полчаса Давид понял что это была хорошая идея. Ходьба успокаивала, а ночной пейзаж, так не похожий на те же места днём, оранжевые фонари, темные деревья, низкие оградки и узкие улочки, все какое-то новое, потустороннее, все это стирало границы внутри. Он успокоился, расслабился, голова заработала иначе.</p><p>— Почему снова калечил руку? — спросил Макс.</p><p>Давид знал что может не отвечать. Таково было правило — на сложные вопросы можно не отвечать и ничего за это не будет. Но он хотел ответить. Когда страхи он проговаривал Максу вслух, они всегда теряли силу. </p><p>— Я получил письмо из института и меня накрыло. Я ведь...все это там началось. Я должен вернуться, но знаю, меня это сломает. Доломает. Я не могу так,  и решил что если сломаю руку, можно не возвращаться и…Вот. Тупо.</p><p>— Но ты же уже решил не возвращаться.</p><p>— Когда? — не понял Давид.</p><p>— Когда решил покончить с собой, — Макс остановился, похлопал себя по карманам, достал сигарету, закурил. — Ты ведь уже тогда решил, что не вернёшься. Потому что умрёшь.</p><p>Он отдал зажженную сигарету Давиду и достал себе другую. Тот растерянно сделал затяжку. Так он ситуацию не рассматривал.</p><p>— Ты прав, но...тут другое. Я ведь решил тогда умереть. То есть и в институт не возвращаться и не играть, вообще все, всему конец. Но я жив. И хочу играть. А значит надо возвращаться, а я не могу.</p><p>— Не вижу связи. Хочешь играть — играй. Ты любишь музыку, у вас впереди долгие и счастливые отношения. На институте свет клином не сошёлся. </p><p>Давид посмотрел на него в изумлении.</p><p>— Но...чтобы стать серьезным пианистом, это лучшее место, главное в Германии…</p><p>— Но тебе не понравилось какого пианиста из тебя там делали, раз тебя это так ломало, разве нет? </p><p>Давид затянулся. В нем спорили голоса. Один говорил что все бред и он должен доучиться, есть институт и все, никакого другого выхода, только надёжная и солидная классика, фестивали, имя…</p><p>И другие голоса, которые напоминали, как ломал пальцы Бах, а ещё хуже постоянная критика. Как ело изнутри то, что нельзя играть как дышишь — надо по классике. Как он упрямо пытался гнуть свою линию, свое видение, а его столь же упрямо ломали в другую сторону. И как ему показалось что он смирился, научился играть правильно, и какой бездной боли и безысходности это обратилось в конце.</p><p>Как он играл и не свое. Как он играл, а внутри все сворачивалось в комок от боли. Как он играл, а толку не было. </p><p>Он думал что он плохой пианист. Но может...был не прав? Но что есть кроме института?! </p><p>— Есть и другие опции. Ты знаешь ведь, что добрая треть самых известных кинокомпозиторов немцы или австрийцы, — Макс улыбнулся. — Музыка делается на только в консерваториях. Да даже если хочешь консерваторию — дело твое, но уверен, к этому можно прийти и без этого института. Хотя бы рассмотри варианты.</p><p>— Я тебя люблю, — вырвалось у Давида.</p><p>Но Макс не смутился и не рассмеялся. Улыбнулся, притянул его к себе и сказал:</p><p>— Я ничего такого нового не говорю. Ты бы и сам до этого дошел, просто пока тебе трудно. </p><p>— Я думал, мне стало лучше. Мне пиздец стыдно за всю эту истерику. </p><p>— Перед кем стыдно-то? Ты знаешь хоть кого-то, кто пережил то же что и ты и вел бы себя лучше? Я вот нет. А с другими себя не сравнивай, они не были где был ты. </p><p>Макс гладил его по спине и Давида отпускало. Макса было очень приятно обнимать. Раньше Давид не понимал выражения "как у бога за пазухой". Теперь он в нем время от времени жил.</p><p>— Тебе лучше. А откаты будут, это норма. Просто надо пережить и найти выход из всех ловушек, куда тебя загоняет мозг. И не тот выход, который во тьму. Будет трудно, но я рядом.</p><p>— Спасибо. </p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю. </p><p>Давид почувствовал как сердце пропустило удар. Сразу же внутри заговорил скептик: какого черта, они знакомы всего то несколько недель, и уже в любви друг другу признаются, отлично же, они что, подростки? Как что то настолько быстротечное вообще может быть серьезным?</p><p>Но это было не похоже ни на что, что Давид раньше чувствовал. И...ему так хотелось верить. </p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал он ещё раз. Хотя хотел снова спросить "почему".</p><p>— Мне в радость, — усмехнулся Макс, — Пошли. </p><p>— Погоди, — Давид притянул его обратно и поцеловал, почти робко, почти как в первый раз, когда ещё совсем не понимал что со своими странными чувствами делать.</p><p>Тот, первый поцелуй он помнил, как будто он был вчера. Тоже была ночь и голова у него кружилась потом как у пьяного.</p><p>Макс ответил, сперва как обычно, как уже почти вошло в привычку, а потом сжал его затылок и стал целовать его настойчиво, почти агрессивно. Сердце забилось быстрее, Давид выгнулся в его руках, прижимаясь ещё теснее. Хотелось одновременно чтобы это никогда не прекращалось и чтобы случилось что-то ещё. </p><p>Макс оторвался от него и неожиданно впился губами в шею. Давид не сдержал стон. Тело как будто моментально превратилось в желе и это было круче чем наркотики, круче чем алкоголь. Это было так же круто как игра. </p><p>Хорошо бы сейчас поиграть. Давид про себя рассмеялся — отлично, даже целуясь с человеком, от которого сносит крышу, думаешь о фортепиано. Наверное ты все таки пианист, Давид. </p><p>Когда Макс его выпустил, Давид думал, ни шагу больше не сделает и будет улыбаться до конца жизни. Но Макс сказал: «Пошли», и он пошёл. </p><p>Играть в этом настроении и правда было круто. Под утро Давид уже сам не понимал, снится ли ему игра или все это и впрямь выходит из под его пальцев, но остановится было невозможно.</p><p>— Пока хватит, — сказал Макс снимая его руки с клавиатуры. — Давай отведем тебя домой и спать. </p><p>— А ты сам когда спишь? — сонно спросил Давид, едва переставляя ноги. Макс сонным не выглядел совсем. </p><p>— Когда придётся, — пожал он плечами. — Работа такая, учишься спать, когда можно и быть собранным, когда ты нужен. Днем наверное, посплю.</p><p>— А что у тебя за работа? — Давиду мельком стало стыдно, мог бы и раньше спросить. Не должно все вокруг него крутится. </p><p>— Я спасатель. </p><p>Давид так удивился что почти проснулся.</p><p>— Серьезно? </p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Так значит, ты профессионал. Ну-ну. С моей стороны было очень неосмотрительно пытается повесится в двух шагах от тебя. — Давид вдруг разнервничался и начал нести чушь, но Макс не обиделся.</p><p>— У тебя не было ни шанса, — подтвердил он и сгрёб Давида за плечи. Это было кстати, усталость снова взяла своё и Давид едва переставлял ноги. У дома они остановились.</p><p>— Не знаю, чем я тебя заслужил, — пробормотал Давид, зная что опять несёт депрессивное дерьмо, но не в силах сдержаться. — Без тебя я бы ни за что не справлялся. И вообще был бы мёртв. </p><p>— Скорее всего.</p><p>Макс достал сигарету. </p><p>— Как это было? — Давид искоса посмотрел на него, не зная нормально ли задавать такой вопрос. — Я ничего не помню.</p><p>— Конечно не помнишь, ты был в отключке. На самом деле, когда я там появился было уже почти поздно. Ты очень качественно повесился. Тебе просто не повезло что там был я. </p><p>— Повезло, — поправил Давид и Макс так улыбнулся, что Давиду пришло в голову что он специально оговорился. </p><p>— Мы со Стеллой в одной школе учились, она дружила с моей сестрой и дружит до сих пор. Она попросила посмотреть ее раковину, потому что ленилась вызывать слесаря. Я не успел забежать утром, когда она была дома, но знал где запасные ключи. И в общем-то очень вовремя зашёл. </p><p>Давид поежился. Он мог себе представить как выглядел, посиневший, дергающийся в агонии, фу. </p><p>— Ты поэтому сказал, что сперва я тебе не понравился? — выдавил Давид. </p><p>— В смысле? </p><p>— Ну, у висельников вид обычно...неаппетитный. </p><p>— Нет, не в этом дело. Я ведь знаю как висельники выглядят. Дело в пленке. — Макс сделал паузу, затягиваясь сигаретой. </p><p>— В пленке?...</p><p>— Ты постелил пленку. И видно было, что тщательно разгладил, все что мог испачкать накрыл. Записки не было, а пленка была, значит ты очень хотел умереть, это было тщательно продуманным, спланированным и любовно осуществленным действием. Такие обычно, не смиряются с тем, что им помешали. Я это уже видел. И сперва решил, что ты из таких. </p><p>— Но все равно меня спас. </p><p>— Конечно. Раз уж меня принесло туда как раз тогда, когда тебя ещё можно было спасти, значит так оно и должно было быть. Ты уже не дергался и не дышал, пульса не было. Минуты за три я тебя откачал. А потом вызвал врачей и что дальше ты знаешь. </p><p>Давид снова поежился. Макс рассказывал все это спокойно, почти без эмоций, но его все равно пробрало. Он мог умереть. Он хотел умереть. </p><p>— Я больше не хочу...умирать. — сказал он вслух. Это важно было сказать вслух. </p><p>Макс кивнул. </p><p>— Поэтому я и здесь. — сказал он, погасил сигарету и снова обнял Давида. Он часто его обнимал. Буквально с рук не спускал и это было хорошо. Пока Макс его обнимал, пока их сердца бились рядом, тоска отступала и призрак его самого, повисшего в петле с синим лицом, тоже отступил. </p><p>Дома Давид упал в кровать и проспал весь день и большую часть ночи. </p><p>А под утро пришел Макс и опять потащил его играть и гулять.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Не ангел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я думаю, я брошу институт, — сказал Давид. — Не знаю, что дальше будет, но...но не туда.</p><p>— И хорошо. Пошли что-ли, выпьем за это.</p><p>— Ты обрадовался, — заметил Давид. Макс пожал плечами:</p><p>— Ты когда про институт говоришь, у тебя лицо словно ты уже в могиле. Я не знаю какие плюшки они дают, но мне кажется, оно того не стоит. Но давить я бы на тебя не стал, жизнь твоя.</p><p>— Твоя, — возразил Давид, — Раз ты ее спас, она принадлежит тебе.</p><p>— Договорились, — легко ответил Макс, — Ты мой. Но я согласен вернуть тебе твою жизнь в аренду с условием аккуратного и бережного обращения. </p><p>— Надеюсь, у меня получится.</p><p>— Я тоже. </p><p>Паб был маленький, но уютный. Совсем не похож на клубы от воспоминаний о которых Давид поежился от стыда. Как его тогда несло.</p><p>— Макс! — бармен его узнал и обрадовался. </p><p>— Привет, Питер. А нам бы пива.</p><p>— Сейчас будет. Лола только о тебе и говорит, представляешь.</p><p>— В ее возрасте это нормально, — усмехнулся Макс и подмигнул Давиду, — ей пять.</p><p>Давид непонимающе нахмурился.</p><p>— Этот парень — нечто! — сказал Питер, — на прошлой неделе моя Лола провалилась в люк и ее зажало в трубопроводе. А этот парень ее достал.</p><p>— И даже не вырубил электричество во всем районе, — усмехнулся Макс. — Пустяки Питер, да и я там не один работал. Я ж не супермен.</p><p>— Ещё какой, — сказал Питер ставя перед ним пиво, — За мой счет. Отдыхайте.</p><p>Давид придвинул себе пиво, посматривая на Макса. Тот пожал плечами:</p><p>— Он немного преувеличивает.</p><p>— Не думаю, — серьезно ответил Давид, делая большой глоток. </p><p>— Не надо меня идеализировать, — снова пожал плечами Макс. — Я не ангел.</p><p>Вместо ответа, Давид уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Макс погладил его по спине и снова Давид будто провалился куда-то, где тепло, спокойно, где все проблемы кажутся ничем. Он мог бы так вечность сидеть. </p><p>Но вот тело так не умело.</p><p>— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал он, слезая со стула и оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p>— По левой стороне, — подсказал Макс.</p><p>Моя руки, Давид посмотрел в зеркало. Волосы здорово отросли. За воротником шрама не видно, но сам он выглядел как то иначе.</p><p>Несколько месяцев назад он разбил лбом стекло в каком-то клубе. Маленький шрам на лбу напоминал о том, как его тогда накрывало: сколько бы он ни бегал, он все равно чувствовал себя в ловушке. Таланта. Выдержки. Способностей. Требований.</p><p>Он больше не был похож на себя прежнего. Больше не в ловушке.</p><p>Давид тщательно вытер руки, вышел и поискал взгляд Макса. </p><p>Он стоял у стены сложив руки на груди. Выражение его лица был Давиду незнакомо: он ещё не видел такого окаменевшего лица и холодного взгляда. </p><p>С Максом разговаривала девушка, но "разговаривала" громко сказано. Она плакала и пыталась что-то объяснить сквозь слезы. Макс смотрел на это равнодушно и зло.</p><p>Разборка любовников? Запросто. Давид ничего не знал о личной жизни Макса. Должен ли он вмешиваться в таком случае? Точно нет.</p><p>Макс что-то ответил ей. В гуле паба слышно было плохо, но его лицо явственно исказилось от злобы и боли. </p><p>Вот боль Давида и зацепила.</p><p>"Ну нахуй", — решил он и стал пробираться к ним.</p><p>— Я же не знала, я...правда...почему ты так говоришь… — даже вблизи слова девушки едва были различимы так она плакала.</p><p>— Все ты знала, — голос у Макса звенел, — Прекрати уже рыдать, это уж точно ничему не поможет и никогда не помогало. Тебя просто нельзя было оставлять ее одну, все, вся твоя работа. Но конечно, всегда есть что-то важней, выбор ты сделала, так прекрати убиваться теперь.</p><p>Она закрыла лицо руками, содрогаясь от рыданий. Давид взял Макса за руку и он похоже, только что его заметил. Взгляд у него был дикий, злой, полный боли.</p><p>Давиду не было страшно. Было горько. Ему хотелось бы забрать эту боль. Чтобы Макс никогда не смотрел вот так.</p><p>— Пойдем, — сказал он. Макс мотнул головой и пошел за ним, не оборачиваясь. Девушка осталась стоять, сотрясаемая беззвучными безутешными рыданиями. </p><p>Макс шел молча, глядя прямо перед собой тяжёлым взглядом в никуда. Давид тоже молчал, чувствуя себя как никогда лишним и чужим, до тех пор пока Макс вдруг не сказал:</p><p>— Прости. </p><p>— За что?</p><p>— Я говорил, что не ангел.</p><p>Давид пожал плечами и взял его наконец за руку. Макс остановился, поднес его пальцы к губам и поцеловал шрамы от многочисленных ударов то дверью, то крышкой фортепиано. Давид уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.</p><p>— Это моя сестра, — тихо сказал Макс, положив руку ему на затылок. — Мне жаль что ты это видел. Я не хочу быть таким.</p><p>— Почему она плакала?</p><p>Макс молчал так долго, что Давид думал что он не ответит.</p><p>— Мы в ссоре. Она...это была ее очередь присматривать за мамой. Тогда. Но она ушла и маме удалось закончить то, что не удавалось несколько лет.</p><p>Давид почувствовал внутри холод и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Максу в лицо. Оно не было больше злым или каменным. Просто грустным.</p><p>— Я не спросил раньше, но...Макс, когда это случилось?</p><p>— Три месяца назад.</p><p>Во рту у Давида пересохло. Выходит, когда Макс вытащил его из петли, его мать покончила с собой всего месяц как.</p><p>Сколько боли вообще способен выдержать человек?</p><p>— Не надо меня жалеть, — повторил Макс, закрывая глаза.</p><p>— Не буду, — Давид обнял его, прижимая к себе. Впервые не ища поддержки, но надеясь ее дать. </p><p>Не жалость, но сочувствие. Может, если боль разделить, то она станет сносной. </p><p>Макс молча обнял его в ответ, но Давиду показалось, что он чувствует все, что он не сказал вслух. </p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Макс.</p><p>— Мне в радость.</p><p>Макс усмехнулся, опознав свои же слова. </p><p>— Я в порядке, — сказал он, отнимая Давида от себя. — К тому все и шло и не первый месяц. Просто пока ещё тяжело.</p><p>"Ты не в порядке", — подумал Давид. — "Но будешь. И я буду рядом".</p><p>— Гулять? — спросил он.</p><p>— Гулять, — согласился Макс. </p><p>И они гуляли. Шатались по улицам, говорили ни о чем и обо всем, курили, обнимались и снова шли куда глаза глядят. А когда окончательно рассвело и по улицам ручейками пошли люди, спешащие на работу, а Давид уже клевал носом, Макс вдруг сказал:</p><p>— Это мой дом. </p><p>Давид немного проснувшись увидел таунхаус квартир наверное на шесть и выкрашенную зеленой краской дверь. Мысль о том, что внутри есть кровать на которой можно спать, сразу захватила его разум.</p><p>— Можно к тебе завалиться? — спросил он, — Мне кажется до своего я уже не добреду. </p><p>— Можно, почему нет. — ответил Макс и добавил: — Тебе все можно. </p><p>Квартира у него была на первом этаже, как и у мамы Давида. Было очень тихо. </p><p>— Ты тут один? </p><p>— Теперь да. — Макс как то странно посмотрел вперёд. Там, в большой комнате, служащей гостиной, виднелось что-то большое, накрытое тканью. </p><p>Как привидение. </p><p>Давид перевёл взгляд на Макса и сглотнул. Он вдруг подумал, что вот они и наедине. И спать сразу расхотелось. Максу по видимому это тоже пришло в голову. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, я уже говорил, что совсем не маньяк. И вовсе этого не планировал. </p><p>— Я был бы не против, если бы даже планировал, — честно ответил Давид. Макс шагнул вперёд и наконец поцеловал его. </p><p>Какой там нахрен сон. Давид не помнил, когда ещё так быстро избавлялся от одежды — ни пьяный, ни трезвый. Не помнил, когда ему было настолько плевать лежит он или сидит и где, честное слово, он бы и на полу это делал, если бы Макс не перевёл место действия на кровать. </p><p>Ему всего было мало. Он тянулся, прижимался к Максу, льнул к его телу, а хотелось ещё больше, забраться под кожу, свернуться калачиком под сердцем. Давид целовался так жадно, будто до этого он ни разу не целовался. Макс ласкал и гладил его так, что все его тело то таяло, то пело от удовольствия. Когда Макс целовал его горло там, где его касалась смерть,молнии расходились по его телу, одновременно согревая и разжигая. Впервые в жизни ему было на все плевать, как он выглядит, что он делает, он просто поддавался инстинктам, прижимался, целовал, стонал и выгибался так как хотелось. </p><p>И это не было похоже на секс вообще. Не таким сексом он занимался раньше. Это был танец. И покой. И любовь. </p><p>Очень горячие руки Макса — на его бедрах, на спине, на шее. Его движения внутри, жар его груди, прижимается к спине, невыносимо сладкая и жаркая волна идущая изнутри живота, напряжение в сведенных лопатках, поцелуй. Стон. Крик. И выдох. </p><p>Макс был внутри. Тёк по его венам, согревал его сердце. Давиду казалось, он только что родился. И почему-то, хотя он был счастлив, почти до слез щемило в груди и страшно было выпускать Макса из рук. Он чувствовал себя более голым и беззащитным, чем обнаженный, но не боялся. С Максом он ничего не боялся. </p><p>Проснулся Давид под вечер. Сперва не понял где находится, потом вспомнил и улыбнулся. Обернуться и увидеть спящего рядом Макса было также естественно и прекрасно, как дышать свежим воздухом. </p><p>Давид протянул руку и осторожно погладил кончиками пальцев его лоб, брови, обвел нижнюю губу. Макс спал. У Давида сна не было ни в одном глазу.</p><p>Он тихо встал, натянул джинсы и вышел, прикрыв дверь. Макс очень уютно спал, его не хотелось будить. Туалет обнаружился рядом, а на кухне Давид налил себе воды и жадно выпил. Тогда его взгляд снова напоролся на что-то большое, накрытое белым чехлом в гостиной. </p><p>Он уже догадывался, что там было. </p><p>Давид недолго медлил. Ткань с сухим шорохом упала к его ногам, открывая спрятанное под ней. Фортепиано. </p><p>Роскошный благородный инструмент. В институте такие же стояли у профессоров. </p><p>Под фортепиано на паркетном полу явственно проступало бурое, глубоко въевшееся пятно. </p><p>Давид увидел всю сцену, как живьём:</p><p>Макс возвращается домой, открывает дверь и сразу видит, что его ждёт. Шаг за шагом приближается и видит все. И знает что уже слишком поздно.</p><p>Сидела ли она за инструментом и ее голова покоилась на клавишах или на крышке, или она лежала прямо перед фортепиано.</p><p>Сам факт. Здесь они играли вместе и это были лучшие его моменты с матерью. И здесь же он нашел ее мертвой, в луже крови.</p><p>Давид сел за банкетку и, как во сне медленно открыл крышку. Погладил чёрно-белые клавиши.</p><p>И тихо заиграл. </p><p>Инструмент был идеален. И музыка, которая пошла через Давида была почти идеальной — высшая оценка, которую он мог бы сам себе дать.</p><p>Он не помнил, как долго он играл, но когда закончил, то заметил Макса в дверях. У него было очень грустное лицо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Смерть и жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Давид снял руки с клавиатуры.</p><p>Макс закрыл глаза и сказал:</p><p>— Не надо бы тебе за ним играть.</p><p>Давид вернул пальцы на клавиши и заиграл Бетховена. Пусть это было и нечестно. </p><p>— Но ты его не убрал, — сказал он. — Оно все равно тебе дорого. Как и то что с ним связано. Ведь так?</p><p>Макс промолчал.</p><p>— Ты продолжаешь смотреть в эту сторону каждый раз, как приходишь и думаешь об этом. Видишь призрак. Думаю, ты не убрал его потому, что это не поможет. Ты все равно будешь помнить плохое, что здесь случилось.</p><p>Давид остановил игру посреди фразы</p><p>— А что если здесь будет не призрак. А я? Что если не забывать плохого, но добавить на его место что-то хорошее?</p><p>Макс открыл глаза, подошёл и взял его лицо в свои руки. Осторожно провел пальцем по шраму на горле.</p><p>— Смерть и жизнь, — сказал он. — Ты знаешь, что ты единственный человек на свете, способный так ловко вить из меня веревки?</p><p>— Ты мне это позволяешь, — ответил Давид и обнял его. </p><p>Макс провел пальцами вдоль его позвоночника и Давид почувствовал как кровь отливает от головы и приливает в низ живота. </p><p>— Мне надо поговорить с сестрой, — вздохнул Макс. — Это не ее вина. Все к тому шло. Мама нашла бы выход, как бы мы ни старались. Я был несправедлив к ней.</p><p>— Ты про маму говорил? — вспомнил Давид. — Когда сказал что знаешь тех, кто "только и ждут чтобы от них отстали, чтобы закончить дело"?</p><p>— Да. Но я ошибся. Ты не такой.</p><p>— Больше нет. — Давид поцеловал его и руки Макса переместились с его спины на бедра. Сквозь джинсы, Давид отчётливо почувствовал его нарастающий интерес.</p><p>— Раз ты миришься с сестрой, то я поеду в институт и заберу документы, — выдохнул он, когда Макс оторвался от его губ.</p><p>— Один? — Макс остановился.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Давид. — И нет, это не...мне не стыдно или ещё что. Просто я должен сделать это сам. Выпускной экзамен для менталочки.</p><p>— Ты выбрал себе очень трудный экзамен, — заметил Макс, хмурясь и Давид в который раз удивился тому как он тонко и точно чувствует такие вещи. </p><p>— Да, узнаю себя, — Давид усмехнулся, — всегда такой был.</p><p>Макс погладил его по задней части шеи. </p><p>— Я в тебя верю и знаю что ты сможешь. Но не торопись. Давай ты это сделаешь, когда почувствуешь что действительно готов и у тебя есть выход, даже если разум снова начнет загонять тебя в ловушку.</p><p>— Хорошо, — прошептал Давид ему в губы. Нахрен разговоры, он так сильно хотел Макса прямо сейчас, что ему на все было плевать. </p><p>Макс ласково провел носом по его щеке, отстранился и сказал:</p><p>— Должен сказать, пока ещё могу говорить. Ты просто фантастически красив, Давид. Однажды пресса будет сходить от тебя с ума.</p><p>Он в ответ победно улыбнулся, притянул Макса к себе и поцеловал требовательно и жадно.</p><p>Хватит разговоров. Пусть говорят тела. </p><p>"Да", — думал Давид, когда губы Макса ласкали шрам на его горле и он весь покрылся мурашками от возбуждения.</p><p>"Да", — подумал он, когда Макс расстегнул на нем джинсы и горячей ладонью накрыл его член.</p><p>А потом он совсем перестал думать словами. Они гладили, целовали и ласкали друг друга как будто не виделись целую вечность. Занимались любовью и медленно, и торопливо, на кровати и в душе и на кухне, куда забрели в поисках пищи, но так толком ничего и не успели съесть. </p><p>— Как думаешь, мы когда нибудь остановимся? — спросил его Давид, когда стемнело и у него вроде бы совершенно не осталось сил и руку поднять, но тоже самое он чувствовал и пару часов назад, а сделать смог очень даже многое. Голос он сорвал и теперь заметно хрипел.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь, придется сделать перерыв, — сказал Макс положив голову ему на колени. — но так даже интереснее. </p><p>День кончился, начался новый, Давид снова проснулся первым, играл все утро и был счастлив.</p><p>Он впервые в жизни чувствовал себя целым.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Я в тебя верю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спустя неделю он сел на поезд, который отвёз его в Берлин. От поезда — на автобус. И пешком до института.</p><p>До рождества оставалась всего пара недель. Темнело рано. Встречу ему назначали на полдень, а в воздухе уже висело предвосхищение сумерек. Снег казался синевато-серым. </p><p>Давид ничего особенного не чувствовал поднимаясь по лестнице к кабинетам администрации. Ничего особенного он не почувствовал и когда ему отдавали документы и он ставил нужные подписи. </p><p>Но он все равно был настороже. </p><p>Выйдя из кабинета он не почувствовал себя свободным. Наоборот, как будто воздух сгустился вокруг него в преддверии бури. Очень медленно он подошёл к доске, на которой вывешивались фотографии лучших учеников и сразу отыскал стипендиатов.</p><p>Он мог бы быть в их числе. Но все просрал. Давид без выражения смотрел на фотографии, едва узнавая людей на них. Сердце как будто клещами сжали.</p><p>Заныли пальцы.</p><p>— Бергер.</p><p>Давид вздрогнул, как будто его застали за чем-то неприличным, и узнав этот голос. Не было, пожалуй, человека, с котором он меньше хотел бы встретиться сегодня.</p><p>— Профессор Маттусек, — ответил он.</p><p>Он никогда не мог понять что выражают ее глаза. Это нервировало. Она могла смотреть на тебя так, перед тем как тепло похвалить или устроить прилюдную порку. </p><p>Давид уже десять минут как не был студентом, но привычка сжиматься перед ее авторитетом не стёрлась, с его подписью на отказе от обучения.</p><p>— Пришли забрать документы, — сказала она. — Это верное решение.</p><p>Давид почувствовал как клещи сжимаются вокруг сердца еще плотнее.</p><p>Но вдруг проснулось прежнее упрямство.</p><p>— Я тоже так думаю, — ответил он не опуская взгляда.</p><p>Профессор шагнула ближе отогнула воротник водолазки и сморщилась увидев шрам.</p><p>— Отвратительный скандал, — сказала она, убирая руку. — Вы попортили институту немало крови. И мне лично. Было разбирательство. И все это — целиком ваша вина.</p><p>— Жаль слышать, — холодно ответил Давид.</p><p>— Не смешите меня, — с отвращением сказала она. — Вы смотрели на наших стипендиатов и знаете, любой из них достойнее вас. Я рада, что не взяла вас. Вам никогда не стать хорошим музыкантом с таким отвратительным, истеричным отношением к делу. Рада, что вы это поняли. — она кивнула на документы и явно собралась уходить, оставив его с этой тирадой.</p><p>Но Давид этого не проглотил.</p><p>— Я рад, что вы так думаете, — ответил он. — Меньше всего я хочу стать хорошим музыкантом как вы его себе представляете. И ещё меньше мне хочется однажды увидеть что я превратился в вас. </p><p>Она не ответила ему. Только смерила холодным взглядом и ушла дальше по коридору. </p><p>Злость сменилась апатией. Давид забрал вещи из общежития — не так уж и много вещей. Собирая ноты, невольно спрашивал себя: смогу ли я сыграть это? Или это? Сколько я не практиковался на серьезных вещах? Продвинулся ли хоть немного за все время пока был занят своим суицидом?</p><p>И что делать теперь. </p><p>Оторванность и полная непредсказуемость накрыли его как лавина. Он совершенно не знал что ему делать дальше. Поступать куда то ещё? Зачем, если из лучшего вуза страны его уже считай выперли со скандалом. </p><p>"Вам никогда не стать хорошим музыкантом с таким отношением к делу".</p><p>А ведь она права. Ещё как права. Кто он сейчас? Пианист без имени. Без будущего. Без всего.</p><p>Давид стоял на остановке поезда видел вдалеке приближающиеся огни и вдруг отчётливо подумал:</p><p>"Я стою очень близко к началу платформы. Если шагнуть под поезд сейчас, он не успеет затормозить".</p><p>Давид сделал шаг к краю. И ещё один. Его носки повисли над краем.</p><p>Поезд приближаясь загудел. </p><p>Давид поднял голову, равнодушно посмотрел на сияющие фонари и резко шагнул </p><p>назад.</p><p>Перехватил покрепче сумку, глядя как мимо, замедляясь проносится металлический бок поезда.</p><p>Выкуси, сука. Я буду жить. Пусть я не знаю как, но буду. Я нахрен, очень хорош. Я почти гений. Я придумаю такое, что и профессор и все стипендиаты узнают мое имя.</p><p>Мне не надо играть Баха. И не надо становится хорошим музыкантом. Я уже отличный музыкант. Могу играть что захочу, как захочу. Вот так. </p><p>Через час Давид сошел с поезда и пошел прямо к Максу. Открыл дверь своим ключом, бросил сумку где пришлось, пошел прямо к фортепиано и погладил клавиатуру.</p><p>"Мы с тобой", — подумал он, — "Будем творить что-то сумасшедшее. Вот увидишь".</p><p>Давид стал играть. Сперва зло почти терзая клавиши, потом его стало отпускать. И пошло что-то новое. Что-то, что, возможно, ему хотелось бы развить. </p><p>— Ты не берешь трубку, — тихо сказал Макс Давиду на ухо и тот вздрогнул, только заметив, что он пришел.</p><p>— Уже восемь?! — спросил он, хватаясь за телефон. Десять пропущенных от мамы, черт, черт, черт.</p><p>Макс покачал головой и отписал ей со своего мобильного. Давида завораживало как легко он успокаивал его мать. Если бы он позвонил сам, она бы минут десять его допрашивала вопросами точно ли все в порядке. </p><p>— Окей, ты жив. Как все прошло?</p><p>— Я послал своего профессора.</p><p>— Умница. — одобрил Макс, садясь на банкетку рядом.</p><p>— Ты смеёшься, а для меня это почти как измена родине. Чувствую себя охреневшим сукиным сыном. Надо срочно сделать что нибудь великое, иначе окажется что я просто идиот.</p><p>— Расслабься. Ты в любом случае умница. А великое сделаешь как-нибудь потом под настроение. Прямо сейчас необязательно. Ты только только вырвался из деспотичным рук системы, не надо себя загонять в другие рамки, — Макс медленно набрал аккорд "к Элизе". </p><p>Давид посмотрел на его спокойное лицо и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Рядом с Максом все сразу становилось проще. </p><p>— Ты не переживал за меня, как мама, — сказал он. </p><p>— Я в тебя верю. Ты не хочешь умирать. </p><p>— Не хочу. Я не бросился под поезд, хотя, ты бы слышал что профессор мне наговорила. Вроде того что я не музыкант, а червь и быть мной отвратительный стыд и позор.</p><p>— Я рад что ты её послал, — нахмурился Макс. — Почему ты решил не бросаться под поезд?</p><p>— Да потому что пошло оно. Если бы я прыгнул под поезд, вышло бы что она права. Я не знаю как я буду дальше жить, но точно знаю что хочу и жить и играть, и даже если выхода нет, я его создам. Вот этими руками. Понимаешь?</p><p>— Угу, — сказал Макс, обнимая его. — Понимаю, что теперь могу за тебя не беспокоится. </p><p>И жили они долго и счастливо.</p><p>Конец</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>